Alice in Wonderland: Heir of the Champion
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: Amelia Liddell, daughter of Alice Liddell is a 15 year old artist that paints pictures inspired from her dreams. She had painted her most recent picture based off of a dream she had of Wonderland, and that same night, the White Rabbit shows up. He takes Amelia and Alice back to Wonderland to stop a new evil rising. Will the two champions succeed? (Rated T for language & blood)
1. Prologue

**Heir of the Champion**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Hello readers! TBG here with another story! This is an Alice in Wonderland story! I'm writing this because I recently got messaged that I should enter a story in a contest, and I was thinking about doing it. I don't know if anyone else got the message, but I wanna try it lol :3**

 **I wanted to submit a story that was 100% my writing. My other stories either have OCs that I borrowed from other people or they're collabs with my friends. So I decided to write a story that was 100% me! However... The deadline is in 5- no wait, 4 days, and the story has to be 40,000+ words. So This is going to be difficult. If I finish the story, then cool, I have a chance of winning. _(honestly, I probably won't win)_ However, If I don't finish, then cool, I posted a pretty good story in record timing lol. So it could work either way ;)**

 **So, I'll probably be uploading as many chapters as possible, just so you know. But without further adieu, here's the story! X3**

 **Enjoy! TBG, out! *throws down smoke bomb and disappears***

* * *

It's been almost 20 years since Alice has left Wonderland, and thanks to her, it's been a much safer place since the Red queen and the knave of hearts, Stayne had been banished.

There was a rustle in a nearby bush, and a white rabbit with a navy blue waistcoat appeared. He paused and stood on his hind legs, pulling a golden pocket watch from the waistcoat pocket.

He took one look and panic flashed across his face as he shoved the pocket watch back in his pocket. "I'm late!" He exclaimed as he took off, a small dust cloud kicking up behind him. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear I'm so late! The white queen will kick me out and leave me to die! Oh, why didn't I skip breakfast?!" He wailed as he burst from the brush and brambles, dashing towards an elegant white castle ahead.

It was so beautiful, it looked like a million pearls that towered over the land, soft light reflecting off the sides and giving the palace a welcoming look.

The White Rabbit slipped through the fence that surrounded the castle, and he sped into the giant doors of the palace. His paws made light pitter-patter sounds as he ran, and he just made a sharp turn around the corner before he bumped into someone and fell flat on his back.

"Oh, dear Rabbit, are you alright?" A sweet voice asked. The rabbit seemed to freeze as he slowly looked up at the person.

A gorgeous woman stood there, her pale skin and white hair giving off a glow, as if it were freshly fallen snow. Her eyelids were painted a smokey black color, and it outlined the edges of her eyes. She had a small nose, sharp cheekbones and plump red lips the color of strawberries. She wore a flowing white dress, decorated with lightly colored lace and ribbons, and a sash was tied around her shoulders.

The White Rabbit almost jumped out of his skin as he quickly stood up, bowing several times. "Your majesty! My sincerest apologies! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going-" "Rabbit, it's alright. You meant no harm, I forgive you." The White Queen said, giving him a warm smile as she knelt down to his height.

"I was expecting you, but you were later than usual. Did something happen?" The White Queen asked.

Just then, she saw a small drop of blood fall on the white marble floor. She looked at his arm and saw a giant gash there, slowly dripping scarlet colored blood.

"Rabbit, you're hurt! Did something happen out there?!" She asked in worry as she took his arm to examine the gash.

"I-I don't recall…" The white rabbit said. "There was just something dark and fast. It looked like some kind of shadowy animal."

"A shadow animal?" The queen repeated, and the white rabbit nodded.

"It chased me across the fields all the way from Gumbone swamp." The rabbit added. The white queen took a second to think before her eyes seemed to widen. "Oh…" She whispered as she stood up, gathering her white skirt in her hands so she could run down the hallway. "Your majesty, wait!" Rabbit shouted as he hurried after her.

The queen spun around the corner, her dress rippling behind her with each movement she made. Finally, after a few minutes of running, she stopped in front of a dead end and looked to the guard posted there. "Open the vault." She said, and the guard nodded obediently. He stepped aside and put his hand on the wall, feeling it before a camouflaged button pushed inwards, and a doorway started forming in front of them.

It was a doorless entrance, with spiral stairs leading down to darkness below. Rabbit looked at the White Queen as she started walking towards the door, and she passed through, ascending down the stairs with the white rabbit sticking close behind her. "Y-your majesty, where does this lead? I've never been to this part of the castle before…" The White Rabbit said.

"That's because nobody but me and my most trusted guards know about it." The queen said as she took a torch from the wall and continued going down the stairs. "But, I trust you, Rabbit. You can't tell anyone about this."

The White Rabbit nodded his head in response. "W-what an honor! Of course, I'll never tell a soul, your majesty!"

"I knew I could count on you, Rabbit." She turned her head to smile at him before turning away. "This is the vault, it's where I hold my most treasured Items. Long ago, before Alice came to wonderland, I had an orb hidden here, and it holds the power of the darkest soul I've ever met. It's contained in a safe place so it can't harm anyone, but if he got that orb back, we're doomed."

The White Rabbit's nose twitched in worry. "He? Who's he?" He asked.

"... Hopefully the orb is safe so you won't have to know." The White Queen whispered to herself.

Once they got to the end of the stairs, there was a locked door with gold engravings along the frame of it, and it had a gold doorknob that seemed to be glowing with a purplish white shine.

The White Queen reached in the top of her dress and pulled a key out, which was attached to a thin chain around her pale neck. It was glowing the same colors as the doorknob, as if they were enchanted or something.

She knelt in front of the door and put the key inside the lock, turning it to successfully hear a click, as if it were unlocking. She stood back up and put the key back in the top of her dress, which hid it from sight. Then she put a hand on the door and pushed it open, revealing a dimly lit room with tables of antiques and knick-knacks all around on tables or shelves.

The first thing that caught the White Rabbit's eye was the white armor and vorpal sword in the center of the room. Alice wore that when she killed the Jabberwocky and became the champion of Wonderland.

The White Queen eyed the armor, but she walked right past it and headed towards the back of the room. The White Rabbit looked at the armor again before hopping after his queen.

She stopped in front of a table and gasped. "I-It's gone!" She announced in horror.

"G-gone? This is bad, right? Oh, it's awful! What are we going to do?!" The White Rabbit panicked.

The White Queen was silent before she turned and glided into the center of the room, placing a gentle hand on the shoulder part of the white armor. "... We need our champion." She said. "A-Alice?!" The White Rabbit exclaimed.

"Not to be rude, but do you have any other ideas?" The White Queen asked. The White Rabbit's nose twitched in thought, and he shook his head. "I suppose not… But how would we get Alice here?"

The White Queen looked at the White Rabbit and she knelt down beside him. "... You, Rabbit... would you please retrieve our champion?" The queen asked, holding his paws in her hands. The White Rabbit's ears perked up, as if he was trying to see if he was hearing clearly. "M-me?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Rabbit, I know it's a lot to ask, but please… You're the only one who can pass through the rabbit hole, and bring her back." The white queen said. "Although, I'm not forcing you to, it's your choice, but if we don't have our champion, Wonderland could be stolen of its light."

The White Rabbit started thinking, his nose still twitching as he decided what he should do. Finally, he looked up at the queen and nodded slowly. "I-I-I'll do it." He said, and the White Queen gave him a small smile. "You're very brave, Rabbit." She said as she kissed his cheek.

The White Queen then stood up and walked over to another table with a jewelry box on top of it. She opened one of its drawers, making a soft blue light pour out and surround her.

She picked up a silver pendant with a blue stone in the center. The edges were engraved with gold, and the stone sparkled within its own field of light.

"This is a starlight pendant. It will act as your shield so the dark can't touch you." The queen said as she slipped it over The White Rabbit's head, and it hung from around his neck.

The White Rabbit looked at the pendant, and the White Queen gave him her signature smile. "Good luck." She said.

The next thing The white rabbit knew, he was running through the forest, the light of the pendant wrapped around him like a big blanket. He sprinted down the stone path and passed the talking flowers, making them turn to look at him and wonder why he was in such a hurry.

He continued to run until he spotted the doorway to the portal up ahead. He let out a sigh of relief, thinking he was safe, before he heard loud barking. The white rabbit skidded to a stop just as a big black dog jumped in front of him.

It looked more like a shadowy wolf, with wisps coming off of his fur like black fire. It had yellow glowing eyes and its pink tongue lolled out of its mouth between giant teeth.

For a while, it was silent until the White Rabbit went into full panic mode and screamed at the top of his lungs. The dog snarled and jumped towards the rabbit, but he couldn't get close because of the light barrier around him.

The White Rabbit, however seemed to have forgotten that the dog couldn't get him since he was protected, and he started running away! The dog gave chase, eyes blazing and jaws snapping furiously. The White Rabbit could feel the dog breathing down his neck, and suddenly the shadowy creature ran in front of him, cutting him off from his escape route.

"G-get awaaayyyy!" The White Rabbit screamed as he whirled around and dashed back the other way, running as fast as his legs could carry him. The dog was right behind him, about to cut him off again when The White Rabbit did a quick maneuver, allowing him to run around the shadow dog and charge towards the door.

In one single jump, The White Rabbit sprang through the door and the scenery around him had changed. Now he was sitting underground with barely any light. He looked down at the pendant around his neck and noticed that the jewel stopped glowing.

"Oh dear… Why in Wonderland did I put myself through this…?" The White Rabbit asked himself as he rubbed his paws together to keep them warm. He took the next few seconds to breathe and relax before he scampered out of the hole and peeked his head out.

It was nighttime, and there were orange and yellow leaves falling from the trees above, and they landed on the green grass softly, which was covered in frost. This was another world all right, and he's been to it before, except it was warmer back then.

But one thing was for certain, he wasn't in Wonderland anymore.

* * *

 **BOOM! Prologue is done! Now I shall write the next chapter! :)**

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **(AIW does not belong to me)**


	2. Chapter 1-Dream Painting

**Heir of the Champion: Chapter 1**

 **Dream Painting**

* * *

Stroke… Stroke…

The smell of paint filled the air as color was swept on the surface of the canvas. Stroke…

Blonde curls bounced and blue eyes sparkled with creativity as a paint brush glided across the paper.

A young girl, about the age of 15 held the brush expertly between her fingers as she globbed green paint on the bottom of the canvas. She quickly pulled the brush up in short strokes, the brush leaving behind small green streaks of paint.

She paused and flipped the brush so she could tap her chin with the tip of the wooden handle. She smiled and dipped the paintbrush in a cup of water beside her, which drained the color from it away, leaving it plain.

She stood up and took several steps back to admire her work.

The girl had a small and slender figure with peach skin and freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. She had gold waves of hair that tumbled over her shoulders and side bangs that framed her face. Bright blue orbs shone and complemented her dress that she was wearing. Her dress was dark blue, like the color of the deep ocean, and there was a white ribbon tied around the waist with the edges trimmed with lace, giving it a rather elegant look.

"... Just like the one in my dream…" The girl said to herself as she admired her artwork. The picture was of a white rabbit, its ears were pricked and eyes alert as it stared off into the forest of giant trees and big, blossoming flowers of all colors. It looked so real, you could hardly tell it was a painting at all.

The girl rubbed her cheek, leaving behind a smear of green paint on her face as she looked around her room, trying to find a spot on the walls to hang it up. Her eyes landed on a nice space above a white dresser, which seemed suitable for the painting to go.

"Eureka!" The girl announced with a laugh as she excitedly hurried over to the bookshelf and picked up a small box that fit perfectly in her hand. She popped the lid open and took two nails out, holding them in her palm as she put the box back down.

Next, she went to the canvas and picked it up carefully, putting the nails into place in the back of the painting before she stuck it into the wall.

"Finally, it's done." She sighed in relief.

The girl, known as Amelia Liddell, was the daughter of Alice Liddell. Alice had become extremely popular since her book was published, which held tales of queens, talking flowers and animals, and monstrous beasts such as the Bandersnatch and the Jabberwocky.

This book was originally a journal that Alice wrote as Amelia's bedtime story, but soon after, she published it and it became one of the best selling books in the country.

"Amelia! It's time for supper!" A woman's voice called from downstairs. "Coming, mother!" Amelia called back as she turned to the door and walked out into the hallway. They lived in a pretty big house, not necessarily a mansion, but it was still big. It belonged to Amelia's grandmother before she passed away.

Amelia walked down the hallway until she arrived at a spiral staircase, and she walked down the steps to get downstairs. Her mother, Alice stood at the bottom, wearing a dress of a similar color, but the design was different.

It was like looking into a mirror, Amelia was the spitting image of Alice, except Alice didn't have the freckles, and she looked a bit older than her daughter. Amelia has always been close with Alice, since her father passed away five years ago, they've been spending all of their time together.

Alice gave a small smile and walked up to Amelia, rubbing her cheek with her thumb. "You've been painting again, haven't you?" She asked. "… Maybe?" Amelia said with a sheepish smile.

"I can tell, you have paint all over your face and hands." Alice said as she crossed her arms.

Amelia looked down at herself and saw that she was right. Green, white and blue paint were all over her hands and up her arms too. "You'll have to show me the masterpiece after we eat." Alice said. "But you should probably go wash up first."

"Good idea." Amelia agreed as she walked past her and began to make her way down the hall.

She walked until she reached a door, which she opened and entered. There was a big bathroom with a wide mirror resting right above the sink. Amelia closed the door behind her and turned the water in the sink on. The warmth of the rushing water soothed her hands and washed the paint away. Amelia then cupped her hands with water and splashed her face, rubbing off the paint smudge on her cheek. She then added soap to her hands and washed the rest of the paint off, making colorful bubbles fill up the sink.

She put the soap back down, rinsed her hands and turned off the water. Then she turned to a towel hanging up beside her and she dried her hands off.

"And… done!" Amelia smiled to herself as she turned to the door and walked out. She brushed the remaining water on her hands off onto her dress as she walked, and she went further down the hallway before entering a large doorway. She went into the room, the scent of food making her stomach growl loudly.

"Boo!" Someone grabbed Amelia's arms, making her scream as she whipped around. Alice stood there with an amused look on her face. "Gotcha!" She laughed as she wrapped an arm around Amelia's shoulders.

"Moommm! That wasn't funny!" Amelia pouted. "It kind of was." Alice chuckled. "Anyways, let's go eat."

Alice took her daughter's hand and lead her over to a large table that had food platters on it. They were all covered with food cloches, which kept the identity a mystery. But Amelia could smell… Mashed potatoes, turkey or ham, bread, and maybe some soup?

They both sat side by side at the dinner table and three waiters and waitresses came into the room and took the cloches off of the food, revealing everything on the list that Amelia thought of.

"Yes! I love mashed potatoes!" Amelia smiled as she pulled the bowl over to her and she started scooping potatoes into her plate. "Also," Alice whispered in Amelia's ear, "I also managed to smuggle a cake inside, so we can have that for dessert."

The chefs that live in the house get jealous of other food easily, so they don't let anyone but them bring food into the house. And they can't bake either, so Amelia was impressed that Alice managed to do that.

"Oooh, it there an occasion?" Amelia asked as she and Alice started eating. "No, I just wanted something sweet that isn't burned pie." Alice said with a soft laugh. "Yeah, me too." Amelia smiled.

"So, what did you do today?" Alice asked. "I hope you at least went outside at least once."

Amelia stuffed mashed potatoes in her mouth as she thought of an excuse. "Uhh… I was busy!" She said quickly. "Plus, It's too cold outside, winter is right around the corner you know."

"Yeah, I noticed. So then you locked yourself in your room all day?" Alice asked.

"I… guess you could say that. But I was working on my artwork." Amelia said.

"... Now I really want to see the painting. You know what? Lets forget dinner. You go upstairs to your room and I'll bring the cake up there." Alice said, which made a huge smile appear on Amelia's face.

"Okay! I'll be in my room then!" Alice smiled as she shoveled the rest of her mashed potatoes in her mouth and stood up. "Alright, I'll be up in a few minutes." Alice said as she stood up as well.

The two then went their separate ways and Amelia made a dash for her room, throwing open the door and leaping onto her bed. However, she just bounced off and ended up falling on the floor. "Oof!" She squeaked as she landed on the carpet below.

"Well… That was unnecessary." She said to herself as she got up and dusted off her dress. She looked around her room and walked over to a small table in the corner. She pulled it out of the corner and put it in the center of the room, and then grabbed two pillows and put them on the ground for them to sit on.

"There. All ready for cake!" She said as she sat down on one of the pillows.

However, outside, someone was staring at her through the window, his nose twitching. "... Alice?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **(AIW doesn't belong to me)**


	3. Chapter 2-The White Rabbit

**Heir of the Champion: Chapter 2**

 **The White Rabbit**

* * *

 **Hello, readers! So, just a quick note... There's no way I'm going to finish this story before tomorrow.**

 **It just wasn't working with my schedule and I don't want to rush it. I really hate giving up on things like this, but there's a bright side. There's always next time! :D**

 **I'll have the story all good and ready the next time a contest comes up :)**

 **But as for this, I'm going to take my lazy time on this story and go at my own pace. I have great things planned for this story, just you wait! Now, onto the chapter! X3**

 **TBG, AWAYYYY! *flies away like a birdy***

* * *

Alice seemed to be taking her sweet time because it's been a little while since Amelia went to her room.

Now she was waiting.

She laid on her bed, staring up at the pale white ceiling as she tapped her fingers together. Maybe she got caught by the chefs? Amelia sat up and looked at the door, biting her lip. _'Maybe I'll go check to see if she's okay.'_ Alice thought as she hopped off her bed.

Just then, Amelia heard something outside the window across her room. She stopped and stared at it in confusion. _'... That doesn't sound like the wind… Would mom be crazy enough to come through the window?!'_ She thought.

Amelia continued to stare at the open window, and she grabbed the closest thing to her to throw in case it wasn't Alice. She held a long candlestick in her hands and hid it behind her so the mysterious person wouldn't be alarmed.

She heard the person reach the window and… A white rabbit tumbled in. Huh.

He shook his head and stood on his hind legs to brush his waistcoat off. Wait, a waistcoat?!

He looked up to see Amelia with a confused look on her face, and the White Rabbit's nose twitched. "Alice! Finally, it's about time I found you!" The White Rabbit said. Amelia's eyes almost popped out of her head. HE JUST TALKED!

For several seconds, it was silent, and Amelia was just staring at him to process what just happened. "Alice?" The White Rabbit asked.

After the confirmation of hearing him talk again, Amelia screamed in fright, taking the White Rabbit by surprise as he screamed as well, and Amelia started throwing things at him. "Alice, It's me! Calm down-OOF!" The White Rabbit was hit in the face by a pillow.

"Amelia, I made it! What's with all the commotion?" Alice asked as she walked in the door with two pieces of frosting-covered cake. The White Rabbit pushed the pillow off of his face and he looked between Amelia and Alice. "... My word, there are two of you?!" The White Rabbit exclaimed.

"Rabbit! It's so good to see you!" Alice smiled as she put the cake down and knelt beside him. "Alice?" The White Rabbit asked as he looked at Amelia. "Then who's that?"

"Oh, that's my daughter, Amelia." Alice said. "... You have a daughter?!" The White Rabbit exclaimed. "Oh… Oh my word…" The White Rabbit said before he fell to the ground and fainted. "Rabbit!" Alice exclaimed. "Wake up!"

"... Mom, is that the rabbit from your stories?" Amelia asked. "Yes. I told you Wonderland was real!" Alice said as she tried to wake up the unconscious rabbit, but then her hand touched something wet and cold.

She pulled her hand back to look, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw blood coating her fingers. "He's hurt!" Alice exclaimed as she looked up at Amelia. "We have to help him, go get the first aid kit now!"

Amelia was staring at them both in shock before she nodded. "O-Okay…" She said as she ran out the door, her legs shaking as she hurried to the nearest bathroom upstairs, which was only a few rooms away.

She opened the door and went over to the cabinets. She searched the shelves before her eyes landed on a small first-aid kit. "Bingo!" She said to herself as she picked it up, but then she put it down beside the sink. She also grabbed a small washcloth and put it under the warm water in the sink.

She turned off the water and ran back to her room with the washcloth and first aid kit. "Here." Amelia said as she put the stuff down on the table. "Is he doing okay?" She asked. "The bleeding seems to have stopped from earlier, but he's a mess, and it looks as if the injury has been infected." Alice said.

"Do you know how to heal a rabbit with human medicine?" Amelia asked. "Um… no, but we'll at least have to clean it up and bandage it, and we could probably use the medicine that helps fight infections." Alice answered as she turned back to the White Rabbit.

"Hand me that washcloth, please." Alice said as she held her hand out. Amelia plopped the washcloth in Alice's hands and she flipped Rabbit over on his side to see the wound better. It looked like a long clawmark going down his shoulder to his elbow. Alice gently dabbed the blood away with the washcloth, which made the White Rabbit twitch and hiss in slight pain.

"Well, it's definitely infected." Alice said to herself as she cleaned the rest of the blood off. "Disinfectant." She held her hand out to Amelia, and she put a small bottle in her hand.

"... I'm sorry, Rabbit, this might sting a little…" Alice said as she squirted some of the liquid from the bottle into the wound. The White Rabbit's eyes snapped open and he jumped up as if he were going to try and run, but Amelia grabbed him and held him still.

"Rabbit please, we're trying to help you!" Alice exclaimed as she put the bottle down and grabbed some bandages.

"The shadows! My queen is in danger! No time to waste, or we'll be too late!" The White Rabbit hollered as he started kicking. "Rabbit!" Alice yelled, making the White Rabbit freeze and look up at her.

"What's going on? Why are you here in the first place?!" Alice asked.

The White Rabbit was quiet before he threw his head back and started wailing. "Please, Alice, you have to help us! The Champion is our only hope!"

"O-of course, what's wrong? Don't tell me the Queen of Hearts is back." Alice said with a worried look on her face.

"... Mom? What's going on here?" Amelia asked. She had been so quiet that Alice and the White Rabbit forgot she was there. Alice looked up to Amelia and bit her lip.

"I… Might be going on a short trip, my dear…" Alice said to her. Amelia's eyes widened and she leaned forward in interest. "To Wonderland?" She asked, and Alice nodded.

"The White Queen must see her, she says there is an enemy worse than the Queen of Hearts lurking around." The White Rabbit whimpered.

Alice quickly bandaged up the White Rabbit's arm and put the medical supplies away. "Then we shall leave right now. Are you in good enough shape to travel?" Alice asked him.

"Y-yes, I'll be fine." The White Rabbit said as he stood up and rubbed his arm, which must still sting from the disinfectant. "Okay. But first… I'll have to change. I can't go to Wonderland like this." Alice said as she got to her feet and started walking towards the door.

"Can I come with you?" Amelia asked. Alice turned to look at Amelia with a serious look on her face. "... Amelia, I love you dearly, but this is just too dangerous. I can't let you come." Alice said as she hugged her daughter. "I can take care of myself." Amelia said as she pulled herself out of the hug.

"Amelia, I'm sorry, but my answer is no." Alice said.

"But-"

"Amelia Pandora Liddell. I said no, and that's final!" Alice said, her voice almost yelling.

Amelia gulped. She said her full name. Alice _never_ says her full name…

"Y-yes, mother." Amelia said sadly.

Alice cringed when she saw her daughter upset like this, but she couldn't come, she just couldn't! Alice was almost killed several times after going to Wonderland, and Amelia is still young, and she could have nightmares if she went and saw the things that Alice saw! The Queen of Hearts was horrifying and cruel, but if there was a villain more dangerous than she, then Alice wanted Amelia to remain here, far away from the danger.

Alice still had the scar from when the Bandersnatch clawed her. The same could happen with Amelia, or worse!

"... It was nice to meet you, Miss Amelia." The White Rabbit said as he hopped out of the room with Alice following behind him.

* * *

Approximately 10 minutes went by before Amelia looked out of her window and noticed the two running across the frosty ground, and they melted into the darkness of the night through the shadowy trees. Amelia let out a sad sigh, and she looked up to the painting she made of the White Rabbit.

She stared at it for a few seconds before she noticed something forming in the background of the painting. "... What in the world?" Amelia wondered as she got up and stared at the forming image in her painting.

Once it became clear, she let out a shocked gasp and her heart seemed to stop. _'Is... Is that me?!'_

There she was indeed, peeking through the leaves of the bushes in the background and looking at the White Rabbit from afar.

It wasn't Alice, the freckles on the blond girl's face were too noticeable to be an accident slip-up. Amelia didn't paint that, It must be a sign of some sort…

Amelia then spun around and grabbed a white cloak from a hook in her closet. _'I've made up my mind! I'm going to Wonderland! I have to go, its calling me!'_ Amelia thought as she grabbed a shoulder bag and slipped a small diary inside.

And with that, she ran out.

But not without eating the slices of cake first.

* * *

 **Oh, what do we have here? Amelia randomly appeared in her painting! Is it really a sign or just a coincidence?**

 **Also, I am adding a couple OCs in this story, and you'll be able to meet them within the next couple chapters, so look forward to that :)**

 **Anyways, that was it! I hope you liked it, and review & favorite me and my story. Anyways, time for my traditional peacing out... Dun dun DUN! FAREWELL! *claps hands and explodes in a haze of gummy bears* X3**

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **(AIW doesn't belong to me)**


End file.
